We Shall, We Shall Gather at the River
by Silent Fire Light
Summary: At Fiyero's promotion ceremony to Captain of the Guard, one of the traditions is to sing the Gale Force's National Anthem and he is reminded about his main goal of even being in the Gale Force. Songfic to Shall We Gather at the River. Please R&R!


**A short One-shot before deletes it. ;)**

**I don't own Wicked or the American Hymn.**

Fiyero watched the Captain of the Guard apprehensively. He gently rubbed his hands on his green pants, careful not to pull his silk gloves. Today's the day, he thought as the wind whispered incomprehensible secrets in a soft, familiar voice. He knew the reason why he wanted to join the military, but she didn't, both of them didn't know.

"Fiyero Tiggular."

Fiyero glanced up to the stage where the Captain was speaking from.

"Please come forward."

Fiyero took a deep breath before walking forward, but while he was walking, his breath caught apprehensively. He glanced over to his colleagues glancing approvingly at him. He gave them a quick smile before continuing on. He passed by Glinda, who had her handkerchief out and was wiping her eyes. Since her head was down, Fiyero quickly passed on, walking onto the stage to where the Captain was standing. He got down on his knees and bowed down.

"Fiyero Tiggular," he announced, "I hear by accept you to the role of the Captain of the Guard. Do you accept this calling?"

"I do sir," his voice rang clearly.

"Then I hereby appoint you Captain Tiggular," Fiyero felt something tap his shoulder. "Please stand." When Fiyero rose, he was presented with applause, the loudest coming from Glinda.

"Now, it is tradition," the Former Captain said when the applause quieted down, "That we let Captain Tiggular sing the Gale Force's anthem. Captain," he said, gesturing towards the microphone.

Fiyero strode forward with confidence while he waited for the former captain to take his seat. Mind started to whirl while he processed the words which he had learned from about a month ago. He took a breath before he sang:

_Shall we gather at the river,_  
><em>Where bright angel feet have trod,<em>  
><em>With its crystal tide forever<em>  
><em>Flowing by the throne of God?<em>

By that time, the rest of his colleges joined in, and a snare drum also added to the effect, it's steady beat making the moment even more special.

_Yes, we'll gather at the river,_  
><em>The beautiful, the beautiful river;<em>  
><em>Gather with the saints at the river<em>  
><em>That flows by the throne of God.<em>

Fiyero felt his heart slow down as the last words faded into nothingness. He walked off the stage only to get man-hauled by Glinda. Man, for a small girl, she's really strong, he thought as his colleges came forward to congratulate him. He stared off into space for a moment, everything around him disappeared and he could hear a soft voice singing to him.

_Soon we'll reach the silver river,_  
><em>Soon our pilgrimage will cease;<em>  
><em>Soon our happy hearts will quiver<em>  
><em>With the melody of peace.<em>

He turned saw the person who he most longed to see standing a way off, looking as beautiful as beautiful as ever. In the light, her green skin glowed with a certain radiance that only she could master and her eyes where glinting with pride. She held up her hand as how a mother would for her child. He stared at her for a minute before his feet carried him forward. He started to sing with her in a lovely duet.

_Yes, we'll gather at the river,_  
><em>The beautiful, the beautiful river;<em>  
><em>Gather with the saints at the river<em>  
><em>That flows by the throne of God.<em>

He reached out to touch her hand, but all he grasped was empty air. He dropped his hand and looked back at the people standing slightly aghast at him. He quickly ran his hand in his hair before suggesting to go and enjoy the refreshments.

He looked back at where Elphaba's image was standing a few moments prior. He whispered, "I'm coming for you," before turning and following the crowd towards the refreshment table.

* * *

><p>Elphaba watched Fiyero's retreating back. She smiled to see how well he was doing out of school. She sighed before slipping back into the forest and racing to get to a clear spot to take off.<p>

**Is it reasonable to ask for a review from you guys?**


End file.
